Not applicable
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment and more particularly to an apparatus for rotational exercise of the human abdomen.
There are various types of equipment available for exercising different portions of the human anatomy, including the abdomen. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,449 issued to Stearns discloses an exercise apparatus for abdominal exercises. This large, complex apparatus includes a main fixed frame having a seat for the user and three separate movable frames pivotally mounted to each other adjacent to the fixed frame for simulating torso movements. A series of weights are provided for variable resistance to the movements. While perhaps effective in providing exercise for a human abdomen, this exercise apparatus requires substantial space and is complex in manufacture and operation.
Many people who exercise want equipment that does not require large amounts of space, is easy to move to a different location and is not expensive because of the complexities of manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an abdomen exercise bench that is not complex to manufacture.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an abdomen exercise bench that is simple for user to operate.
It is a further object to provide an abdomen exercise bench that is easily movable from one location to another location.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be recognized when the following description is considered along with the drawings.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a rigid frame includes a base adapted to rest upon a floor. The frame also includes an elongated first post extending upwardly from the base and an elongated second post extending upwardly from the base. A support frame member extends between the first post and the second post. A generally planar upper body platform is secured to the support frame member adjacent to the first post. A generally planar lower body platform is secured to the support frame member adjacent to the second post. An elongated generally planar abdomen platform is rotatably mounted upon the support frame member for rotation by the user about an axis generally parallel to the floor. The rotation of the abdomen platform by the user causes the user to exercise the muscles around the entire abdomen.